


The Wrong Name

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M, This is humiliating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: "Paul broke up with me", Chris said sadly."What? Why?" Sonny asked, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder."Well, it's a really embarrassing story", Chris giggled.





	The Wrong Name

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set about five months after Dangerous. Chris Sky and Paul Narita break up when Chris's true feelings are revealed in an embarrassing fashion.

Chris Sky walked towards the park in Salem, feeling lost, embarrassed and stupid. The mistake he had just made. Paul Narita had been an incredible boyfriend to him since they hooked up back in March. And he had let it all go, ruined it all by letting his feelings slip at the worst possible moment.

Sonny Kiriakis had agreed to meet him there to talk. Sonny was the man Chris had loved for over a decade, since they were both in high school. He thought he was over Sonny, but as it turned out, his heart ached without him. Paul was a great guy, so understanding, and he was always there when Chris needed him, but he couldn't fill that Sonny-shaped hole in Chris's heart.

He thought back to how this morning had begun: laying naked beside Paul with Paul's big, muscly arms wrapped cozily around him. For a moment everything felt right. It felt like heaven. And now it was all over. Chris had betrayed Paul's trust. And he knew he may never get it back.

His eyes lit up when Sonny walked into the park as well. But Sonny had known Chris for a long time, so he knew when something was wrong with him.

"Hey, buddy", Sonny said, "You look sad, what's going on?"

"Paul broke up with me", Chris said sadly.

"What? Why?" Sonny asked, putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.

 

"Well, it's a really embarrassing story", Chris giggled.

* * *

Paul and Chris kissed tenderly as they stripped each other down. This wasn't the first time they had sex but to Chris it always felt like Paul was teaching him something new every time.

They made eye contact for a moment before Paul gently began to palm Chris's cock through his boxers. Chris's head fell back and Paul went to work, kissing and sucking at the skin on Chris's neck. Chris's hands reached around and began rubbing an caressing the cheeks of Paul's bubble butt. Paul giggled at this and then they began to grind their hips together.

"Fuck me, Daddy" Chris whispered, his eyes half open.

This caught Paul's attention. Chris had never called him Daddy before. Paul slowly eased Chris boxers down as he continued to slowly kiss him. As they kissed, they fell back on Paul's bed. Chris watched Paul as he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer.

As Paul prepared Chris, he could tell Chris was nervous. "Chris", Paul said softly, "Chris, look at me"

Chris's gaze met Paul's. "Relax, baby".

Chris steadied his breathing slowly and stared into Paul's eyes as Paul began to push into him. A small whimper from Chris encouraged Paul to keep going.

Once Paul was all the way inside, he covered Chris's lips with his own. "Paul", Chris whispered, "Please".

As Paul stimulated Chris's special spot, a brief split second of Chris and Sonny making out months ago played through Chris's mind.

Chris tried to make that image go away, but as Paul brought him to orgasm, Chris could hold on no longer.

The word that escaped Chris's lips as he came nearly tore Paul's heart from his chest:

"Sonny!"

* * *

 

Sonny stared at Chris with his eyes widened. "You--you were thinking of me?"

Chris was so embarrassed, his eyes filling with tears. He had his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Sonny!" Chris said, "Please don't hate me and tell me that you never want to see me again!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay", Sonny said, taking Chris's hands in his own, "You don't have to be worried. I don't hate you. You're one of my best friends and I know you've loved me for a long time. You have nothing to be sorry about".

When Sonny hugged him tightly, Chris could feel his heart begin to pound. Sonny's hugs were so warm, the sweet scent of his cologne. Chris couldn't control pressing a quick kiss to Sonny's cheek.

Sonny giggled, "I guess I'll let that slide this time".


End file.
